Destruction of Government Property
by kazykim13
Summary: Modern AU of Mulan and Aurora. One shot fic. (If there are errors I'm sorry, I was too lazy to go back and check because it's such a short fic and not going to be continued). It was inspired by a post I saw somewhere on the internet of a similar scenario.


p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"The heat was unbearable between Mulan and her newly wedded wife, Aurora. Mulan was trying to button her uniform, but her beautiful wife's fingers kept finding their way into them distracting her from getting clothed properly. Mulan was already getting ready to go back to duty for the first time in weeks after their honeymoon./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Mulan and Aurora had just gotten back from their vacation together traveling around and visiting the extraordinary places newlyweds explore. There was lots of new places to venture to, new foods to taste, to wine to drink, and lots of sex. Of course lots of sex./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Aurora, I need to-" Mulan barely gasped out as she felt Aurora's hands ravaging the inside of her uniform, again, Aurora's hands traveling all around her as she kept kissing Mulan's already tender neck./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Yeah, but-" Aurora giggled her breath, already worked up, her supple lips against Mulan's already pulsing neck. "You're easy to distract." Mulan tried to pull away, but her eyes closed and soon she was back in the bed with Aurora on top of her already trying to go for round one hundred./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Aurora-" Mulan gasped as she felt Aurora's tongue trail down to her abdomen where it lingered for a bit to hear Mulan speak. "I need to go-or I'll probably get fired." Mulan spoke a bit more seriously as she again tried to button her uniform back up./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Aurora laughed quietly before giving Mulan's abdomen one last kiss before standing up right watching Mulan ready herself. Again. As Aurora watched her beautiful wife easily slip into the uniform again, she noticed Mulan glancing back at her every so often. Aurora smiled tenderly as she watched Mulan get her things together before heading out./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""You know if I'm late...I may have to work longer today." Mulan spoke as she checked to make sure she had-her keys, wallet-the essentials really./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Then, don't be late." Aurora cooed flirtatiously getting up from the bed in one graceful motion slipping her hands around Mulan once more. "I love you." Aurora whispered near Mulan's ear, which made her shutter with desire and delight./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""I love you too." Mulan smiled before she gently had Aurora let go of her before storming out the door to make it to work on time./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Aurora was strolling down the new neighborhood, the neighborhood which they both decided to live in before marrying, when her cellphone rang. Aurora heard it was Mulan's personal ringtone that sang out. She picked up immediately thinking something had happened or something were to happen because Mulan never called her during work./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Mulan?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Ma'am, it had come to our attention that-"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Give me the phone, Regis!" Aurora could hear Mulan's angry tone in the background of the phone all. The first voice was apparently Regis, a friend of Mulan's from way back before Aurora had met the Solider./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""It has come to attention that destruction of government property is strictly prohibited. We must detain you for the damages." Regis snickered through the phone trying to sound serious. But, cracks of his laughter came through./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Aurora was confused with the call, but before she could ask she began hearing the other end begin to fuss up and voices were heard-one being Mulan's-before Mulan came onto the phone with a gasp./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Aurora?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Yes." Aurora smiled happy to hear Mulan./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Dont listen to Regis, he's a nut!"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Hey! I'm not a nut!" Regis in the background called out./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""What is this all about?" Aurora asked giggling a bit from the confusion and banter Regis was giving toward them both./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Ahem...this morning when we..." Mulan paused a bit as if she were waiting for Regis to leave or stop listening./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""When we were having sex?" Aurora replied laughing from Mulan's shyness all of a sudden. Usually, Mulan wasn't this embarrassed from their sex life, but Aurora knew work brought out a different Mulan. Whom she loved equally./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Aha, yes. Uhm...you left hickeys." Mulan gasped out like she had been holding her breath during the entire conversation. Suddenly, Aurora heard a muffled burst of laughter in the background like someone had overheard./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Destruction of government property, Aurora!" Was the last thing she heard before the call ended. Aurora put her phone away a giant smile on her face knowing she had thoroughly embarrassed Mulan at work. Aurora now understood what had happened, and now she knew Mulan was going to have a long day at work with the others never letting this go. And probably for the rest of her career too./p 


End file.
